I WAS JUST TRYING TO KNOCK YOU UP
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Continuation to 'Well blow me'. Arthur is trying to wake Alfred up and accidentally says he was just trying to knock up Alfred, the English term for wake up. Oh the delimas of language barriers in the same language.


Alfred squirmed in his bed as Arthur shook him awake and cracked an eye open staring confusedly before slurring out "Eh? Dude what the hell? I'm tryin t' sleep."  
Arthur glared and gave another shake "I'm trying to knock you up, what else you git? Now wake up!" He huffed before yelping as Alfred grabbed his arms and jerked him down, rolling them over "What he bloody hell?!"  
Alfred laughed "Dude, I didn't know you were into it so early! I'm awake though, so c'mon!" He grinned widely and began undoing the buttons on Arthur's coat moving down to suck on his neck before Arthur could yell at Alfred to get off. Arthur moaned and squirmed shoving weakly at Alfred's chest until his neck was released and his shirt tugged off "Dude, why did you even keep your clothes on? I woulda done you."  
Arthur blinked clearing his head and and shoved at Alfred more "Wanker! What the hell do you think your doin-nnnnnnnnng~" he fell off into a moan as Alfred latched onto his nipple and ground their crotches together. Arthur blushed at the forming bulge and turned his head away shoving at Alfred uselessly "Wanker, get the hell off of me!"  
Alfred pouted "Dude, I'm just doing what you wanted!" He ground his hips down more and Arthur's head fell back in a groan. Alfred leaned down sucking on his neck again and reached down while Arthur was distracted. Arthur soon came up from his cloud of bliss only to find his pants and boxers gone. He blushed again as Alfred kissed a trail down his chest nipping him lightly and nuzzled his head into the English nations crotch "How bout here, dude?" Arthur groaned and pulled away as much as he could from Alfred only to be followed. Alfred turned his head and kissed Arthur's erect member making a trail up to the head before dropping down to his throat. Arthur's eyes widened and he clenched the blankets writhing and gave a short yell of surprise giving a thrust at the unexpected heat around him.  
His head became fuzzy with pleasure and as fingers prodded at his mouth he opened it welcomingly sucking the fingers. He reached up gripping the hand and bobbed his head. The mouth around his erection groaned at the sight of Arthur mouth fucking his fingers and Alfred pulled them free with a wet pop.  
Arthur wined and reached out for them again until he felt the wet digits teasing his entrance. Arthur blinked and pushed down on the finger. He moaned at it and promptly began pushing on it before looking down as a second finger was pushed in. Alfred was staring amazed as Arthur sat up and pushed Alfred's fingers out sucking his own fingers and pushed in two, wincing but thrusting all the same, staring pointedly at Alfred. He panted and crawled closer "Alfred, shag me."  
Alfred stayed still, shocked by Arthur's display, before shaking himself of the trance and quickly grabbed Arthur's shoulders flipping them. Alfred hovered over Arthur and grabbed the smaller mans legs pulling them up and quickly thrust into him. Arthur yelled out and grabbed Alfred back scratching marks up it in pain as he was filled far too much. He latched onto Alfred's neck and groaned painfully and Alfred stilled at the sudden onslaught. Arthur stayed like that panting and Alfred whimpered thrusting into him lightly as Arthur clenched painfully around him. Alfred stopped moving eyes clenched until after several eternal moments Arthur released the neck licking it over in weak apology and whispered hoarsely "Okay, go."  
Alfred didn't need anymore approval. He nodded and pushed in all the way before pulling back out. Alfred moaned at the feel and pushed back in, clumsily at first. Arthur wriggled at the uncomfortable feeling of being filled and emptied before his eyes shot wide and his mouth formed an o of shock. Alfred grinned lopsidedly pushing in at he spot that sent electric fire up Arthur's veins "Found it then?"  
He grunted and thrust faster into the small nation and Arthur clenched Alfred's arms, nails digging in, and thrust down on him yelling out "Son of a bitch! Ah! Alfred belt the hell up and hurry!" He groaned and clenched more "Before I- nnnnn! Before I take over!"  
Alfred blinked at the panting nation and grinned lecherously "Nah, bro, I got it." His thrusts into Arthur sped up and the man was useless but to pant and groan his encouragements, saliva dribbling from his mouth, and tugged at Alfred's hair uselessly trying to grab purchase to anything, to keep himself together. Alfred braced himself on the headboard and sped up whining as his stomach clenched and his end approached "Fuck! Ah! Arthur I'm gon-" he was silenced as Arthur tightened around his cock and his eyes widened as Arthur clenched impossibly tight and p his eyes shut, giving a final yell, cumming over the two men. Alfred panted, still hard inside Arthur trying to calm himself, and Arthur whined leaning up to bite onto Alfred's lower lip, grumbling, "fucker hurry up."  
Alfred moaned and obliged him thrusting into Arthur sporadically before coming inside. Alfred panted at the relief of pressure and Arthur reached up biting Alfred's neck panting out, face flushed in a post coital glow, "Why the bloody hell did you do that, you wanker?!"  
Alfred chuckled "Dude, you suggested it," he did a poor englishmans accent "''m trying to knock you up, what else you git?'" Alfred looked amused and Arthur's head dropped to the bed in disbelief. He punched Alfred's arm "Wanker, that just means to wake you up!"  
Alfred blinked shocked and snickered "My bad dude. Well I'm up then!" He kissed Arthur's jaw "Good job!" He rolled out "Now I'm hungry though, c'mon, I'm buyin."  
Arthur made a noise of distaste but began redressing anyway "Fine, but no burger places, wanker..."


End file.
